dark arts Harry potter
by Byron Urdaneta
Summary: esta historia está hecha en base a los libros de j.k. Rowling y sus derechos pertenecientes a ella. esta historia es esta hecha en la época de los merodeadores y pertenecientes. en esta historia nuestro protagonista es un lector de libros prominentes con un filosofía bastante oscura del mundo como tal, le encanta todo lo relacionado con lo oscuro y es alguien del bajo mundo
1. el inicio del fin

**_el inicio del fin o bueno de muchos finales._**

La luz de la luna brilla en la noche con toque verde peculiar donde la noche es clara muy clara dirían mucho.

La luz penetra en la ventana en una casa escondida en el claro de un bosque en Inglaterra donde el dueño es excéntrico y rico y siempre elegante según los que lo conocen de vista y por quienes lo conocen bastante y se les pueden considerar amigos por estar habitualmente con él sólo tienen un pensamiento.

-Esta malditamente loco y es extremadamente sádico-

Les guste o no ellos se mantienen cerca por que este mismo hombre se impulsó de in sucio orfanato a ser el más rico del mundo con si gran intelecto que dicen que es tan grande como lo puede ser su locura y eso los llena de terror por que nunca quieren darle un pretexto para ser su enemigo, pues le tienen miedo ya que este hombre conquistó este mundo como muchos más pero eso ellos no lo saben pues el nunca revela sus secretos y si lo hace es lo último que la persona escucha antes de morir.

La historia remonta de hace aproximadamente lo que el protagonista diría eones aunque en realidad fue un billón de años donde fue "castigado" a vivir en la reencarnación eterna ayudando a cierto Dios a sembrar el caos pero prohibiendole amar o soñar una vida feliz pues sólo le daba un año por cada vida para ser feliz pero ya no más. El era su propio amo estuvo en este sistema demasiado tiempo y encontró la forma de librarse y poder sembrar caos pero su propio caos donde sea dueño de su vida pero aún cumpliendo el reencarnar eterno aunque ciertamente tiene conocimiento que cualquiera moriría por tener pues en cada reencarnación generalmente estaba en años diferentes desde el futuro hasta el principio de los primeros hombres, nació desde esclavo hasta de in cuerpo muerto de una mujer embarazada en las épocas de las cruzadas católicas o cristianas, peleó desde la época de los dinosaurios hasta el inicio de la época espacial, fue muchas cosas en su vida fue conocido por demasiados nombres pero algo siempre perduró y fueron sus ojos verdes que se volvían cada vez más verse como vidas tuvo y su profundo amor a los lobos y las serpientes pues no sólo nació como humano si no como animal en diferentes especies aunque ciertamente no es algo que el haya preferido sobretodo cuando le tocó ser una mosca y vivio dos días o cuando le tocó como un perro chiwawa y tuvo que ser la mascota de una niña en beberly hills aunque eso es algo que enterró en lo más profundo de su ser muy ciertamente profundo.

Una voz aterradora salió desde las sombras materializandose en un hombre sin cara ni ojos ni orejas sólo una silueta con un simple traje que lo ocupa algo que según nuestro protagonista es un ser de oscuridad.

-he cumplido con vuestro recado creo que ya e complacido por demasiado tiempo vuestras exigencias señor ya e hecho todo y e practicado lo posible para cumplir siempre sus exigencias es hora cumplir su trato y darme el poder para poder irme y venir a otros mundos donde poder gobernar y recolectar las almas de ese Mundo absorbiendo su conocimiento y su poder- decía nuestro protagonista que ciertamente ya no es un joven como la gente creía pues sus años ya empezaron a pagarle factura con algunas canas y el año fruncido al señor oscuro como el osa llamar a este ser.

-jajajaja- el ser ríe fuerte- crees que te podrás librar de mi tan fácil pues hay algo que olvide decirle tendrás que venderme a mi y pues es hora de revelar mi nombre cuyo cual tu conoces como la muerte y ciertamente quiero saber como podrías vencer a la muerte pues es algo que nunca podrá ser vencida- decía para luego acercarce al protagonista levantando el brazo mostrando un revólver con una bala una sola bala cosa que el protagonista no sabe es que su trato sería completado pero si no pelea por él o le da algo de diversión antes de irse la muerte jamás lo dejaría ir jamás.

\- pues peleare de ser debido aunque puedes ser la muerte ciertamente no eres omnisciente y ciertamente no notaste las armas que te apuntan además de que ni siquiera estoy aquí este es sólo un robot con mi sangre- dice nuestro protagonista para reírse como un demente, para que luego enciendan las luces y muestre como le apuntan montones de metralletas y pistolas como cohetes y armas nucleares incluso puesto pues es la muerte con quien este hombre trata y lleva en mano lo único que el cree que de verdad sé es efectivo que es un arma con un bala con un parásito que jamás deja de consumir el alma un tema que este hombre conoce mucho gracias a sus años de vida y pudo comprender ciertamente no a la perfección pero si lo suficiente como sus conocimientos dejaron hacerlo

\- pues veamos quien dispara primero y ciertamente me sorprendes pero esta es una ofensa muy grande COMO OSAS ENGAÑAR A LA MUERTE CON ESTE POBRE TRUCO HUMANO INSIGNIFICANTE - dice exaltado la muerte para disparar pero lo que no esperaba es que su pistola fuera destruida por una bala que lo logró impactar siendo tirado al suelo para empezar a reír y luego mostrar un rostro de calavera con los ojos rojos de enojo e ira hacia el otro- como te atreves ahora te matAHHHHH- el ser escupe una sustancia negra para luego estar de rodillas con un dolor terrible en todo su ser para luego mirar al hombre en mucha confusión- que hiciste que te atreviste a hacer.

\- lo mismo que te quisiste hacerme terminar con mi alma y bueno esa es una bala especial que tiene un parásito especial que sólo yo puedo desactivar y es imposible de matar pues no es un organismo vivo y en cada momento que tu te haces más débil yo me hago más fuerte así que dime sucia muerte cumplirá con lo debido o terminaré con su existencia pues se que no eres el único muerte pues conocí a otros y me dieron la forma de matarte para terminar la existencia de este bucle infinito de Renacimiento siendo controlado por ti.

El ser ríe como loco pero no por estar loco si no de una risa sincera y algo espeluznante según el protagonista

\- cumpliré el trato me impresionas aunque no tanto pues no te diste cuenta que esa bala no me hace daño lo que realmente hace es sólo liberar tu existencia yo diría que es una llave - dice para levantarse como si nada sonriendo para gran confusión de nuestro protagonista aunque sigue esperando que el ser siga hablando- bueno ciertamente me divertiste y es cierto no soy la única muerte pero tampoco será la última que verás pues ahora serás transportado de mundo en mundo aveces incluso repitiendo el mismo universo aunque en otro tiempo pero con la diferencia es que nunca tu existencia estará de nuevo o para explicarlo es que puedes renacer 20 años después pero tu existencia nunca estuvo realmente es como en el anterior universo aunque estuve tentado a maldecirte como en esa historia que leías para que solo puedas estar con hombres hubiera sido cómico- dijo el hombre erisando mi cabello y dar gracias por su benevolencia aunque menos mal no hizo algo como aquello aunque nunca logre conocer el amor pues sólo me dejó torturar o violar entre otras cosas incluso en una vida fui mujer y violado entre muchas cosas en muchas vidas aunque siempre me gustaron las mujeres y puedo entenderlas pues fui una por no decir muchas.

\- bueno es hora ve te mandaré al mundo de Harry potter como primero es básico y es de tu tipo creo, pero espera acaso creías que de verdad te dejaré ir al mundo que quieras pues no e de afirmar irás al mundo que yo escoja pero sin ninguna regla y para darte una recompensa te daré una varita que se ajuste a tu poder como también una casa sangre pura cual será slytherin ese será tu apellido y naceras en la época de los padres de Harry ahora largo.

Dice para luego tocar mi frente y luego caigo en el suelo pero antes me encuentro en un limbo personal donde estoy algunos meses antes de partir pues debía planear y dejar cualquier sentimiento que tuve en mi vida anterior pues no puede afectarme en esta nueva vida es algo que hago siempre que voy de vida en vida aunque espero tener buena apariencia en esta vida aunque al menos siempre tendré los mismos ojos verdes como el que me arrebató mi vida la primera de todas donde fui sólo un otaku donde era repudiado y siempre odie a todos desde la muerte demi madre y caí en esos vicios mundanos aunque no me arrepiento pues en todas mis vidas leo historias aunque siempre son las mismas nunca está demás aprender más lo aprendí a la mala en las primeras vidas donde sólo me creía y quería ser un héroe donde sólo termine el tumba traicionado en algunas donde me gustó alguien y fui engañado donde mi nuevo ser nació y ahora sólo hay oscuridad sin alguna pista de que halla luz en mi vida pues entre muchas conocí a mucha gente y nunca pude sorprenderme al menos ahora estaré en un lugar relativamente nuevo donde aprenderé magia pero debo tener cuidado com dumblodore y voldemort tanto como de los ministros como de los de la orden pues bueno esta será mi nueva vida el principio que ocurre luego de un final para traer un inicio de nuevo bueno esta es mi historia y está vez llevaré la oscuridad hasta la magia...


	2. el príncipe de las serpientes

Limbo un lugar ya conocido pero ahora un lugar que e de dejar ya que termine de procesar esta última vida y ahora por fin algo nuevo donde llenar mis ansias de conocimiento y dominación y bueno si me intentan leer la mente pues tantos recuerdos a cualquiera lo volvería loco antes de terminar así que según la muerte tengo oclumancia natural y el viseratum será ineficiente por que soy muchas cosas y tengo muchas vidas y tengo mucho para decir y todo es verdad bueno a lo mejor no en este universo...

Salazar slytherin el mejor de los 4 creadores por fue tanto astuto como ambicioso al igual que valiente, listo y leal.. fue un gran hombre pero ahora todos aborrecen su casa sin razón por sucios muggles y sangre sucia que ensuciarón mi nombre por que no permití que muchos entrarán en mi casa y sólo los sangre pura y de buena casa como algunos magos oscuros futuros son los que ingresan pero eso no es mi culpa la astucia y la ambición no es maligna pero la gente lo es con pretextos para odiar mi casa e irónicamente hacer de enemigos a gryffindor su casa está llena de gente valiente aunque muchos son peor de arrogantes que algunos sangre pura de slytherin es irónico. Pues gryffindor fue uno de mis mejores amigos aunque era un bastardo algo molesto ciertamente..

Tuve 1 hijo cuyo cual nadie supo pues fue uno que tuve con helga Hufflepuff cual al nacer fue escondido junto a la hija de godric y rowena cuyo cuales se enamoraron y tuvieron un hijo e hicieron un trato con la muerte el cual es permitirle al niño viajar al futuro y sería criado por mi ya que por la misma muerte me volví inmortal para cumplir este trato pero tenía que hacer parecer que estoy muerto. Fue difícil al principio pero ya han pasado siglos desde que eso pasó y ahora con el niño en mano cuyo cual recogí de los brazos de la muerte y es mi nieto uno con ojos verde como el maleficio de la muerte el avada kedavra. Son los más hermosos que e visto y ahora e de cuidar al niño cuyo cual no pensado el nombre ya que nunca fue nombrado ya que ese honor recaia en la muerte según el trato pero al menos se que el niño será poderoso apenas lo tome en brazos sentí el poder de su magia será el mago más poderoso desde Merlín eso lo se pues yo lo entrenare con todo mi ser y espero este en mi casa y haga grandes cosas.. pues lo tendrá difícil pues un nuevo señor oscuro está naciendo pero no puedo hacer nada ya que no puedo intervenir en cosas mundanas para no Mostrar mi existencia hasta que el niño entre recién en Hogwarts ya que según la muerte el debería resolver esos problemas y no yo ya que sólo soy un vejestorio que apenas el niño tenga 17 caerá presa de sus manos y debo enseñar todo lo posible al niño, me recomendó enseñarle legeremancia pues será apto para ella y para las artes oscuras según él.

Y así como vino a dejarme el niño se marchó tan rápido como llegó ahora tengo que cuidar de mi nieto y espero ver de lo que será capaz le enseñaré sobre los diversos artes de la magia y de las artes oscuras como también de las criaturas mágicas

《Time skip 6 años》

E conocido niños listos pero este niño me sorprendió es una esponja para absorber información como también para hacer uso de sus conocimientos y ciertamente ha acabado con 1/4 de mi biblioteca leyendo desde que lo deje entrar cuando me di cuenta que sabe leer cuyo año ya no recuerdo

\- DEREK - grito su nombre para llamar al pequeño pillo ciertamente me encariñe con él aunque es un tanto frío como algo oscuro al menos es obediente y inteligente y ahora le enseñaré sobre etiqueta de sangre pura como también sobre manejarse políticamente pues es algo que los niños de las casa sangre pura tienden a tomar poco en serio y siempre salen mal gracias a eso...

《Time skip 5 años》

Siento que hace sólo un día recogí a este niño, nunca en mi vida me e sorprendido tanto pues acabo con mi biblioteca hace un año y estudio los hechizos sin varita como también sin conjurar y es un absoluto genio ahora mismo yo diría que está al nivel de alguien del séptimo año en Hogwarts aunque en practicar los hechizos y el nivel diría que en segundo pues se empeñó en leer todo y memorizar la biblioteca y sus conocimientos algo que no creí posible para alguien no menor de 300 años pues el niño lee demasiado rápido y con sólo leer dos veces ya lo sabe de memoria aún si lo leyó año 4 años es algo totalmente impactante pero al menos se parece a mi y es bastante astuto y siempre se sale con la suya pero no lo e dejado salir de casa pues no tengo elfos ni ayuda pero soy la persona más rica del mundo sin duda alguna, algo sorprendente es que el niño desde los 7 que estuve hablando con una serpiente se acercó y comenzó a hablar con ella de igual manera eso fue algo que me energullecio mucho pues sólo los de mi sangre pueden usar el parsel aunque el niño luego de eso también a buscar los libros que tenía en parsel y cuando quería ayudarlo se negaba pues decía que el tiene ojos y manos y con ellas puede hacer lo mismo que yo y no quiere mi ayuda aunque aveces me viene a preguntar pero como negarme si es un niño bastante hermoso y que seguro hará de Hogwarts su prostíbulo bueno si es que le gusta estar con varias

El niño lo único que no pudo aprender fue el patronus algo raro pues vi como se lo propuso pero al parecer no es muy feliz y eso me pone triste por que siempre intento hacerlo feliz pero nada lo logra pero espero una niña en Hogwarts rompa esa máscara y lo haga feliz pues lo único que hace es entrenar y leer aunque el niño fornido es gracias al ejercicio y no tiene nada que envidiar y siempre le dije que no sea creído y el sólo me dijo simples palabras que no se si me hicieron felices o tristes por eso

\- no hay necesidad de hablar sobre mis riquezas como de mi inteligencia tampoco de mi sangre pues es sólo mía y sólo así yo se lo que tengo y no necesito creerme mejor cuando se que lo soy pues si hasta y

Tu el mago más viejo del mundo lo dice así algo tiene que valer pues yo no me involucrare en luchas por tener ciertos tipos de sangre como tampoco por las casas por que al final hombres y mujeres somos todos y el tiempo es finito para mi y no lo desperdiciare en calaña y gente así, pero claramente los tendré cerca pues buenos contactos siempre debo de tener y siempre hacer el mínimo de enemigos posibles pues soy un slytherin como tu y astuto debo de ser- decía el niño mientras aún leía su libro sobre oclumancia cuyo cual es muy bueno y lo entrene para que el director no pueda entrar en su mente pues muchos secretos el tiene y peligroso a de ser que los descubran

Siempre le di las mejores cosas aunque en ropa el me negaba la intromisión pero en lo demás siempre le Di todo y en su cumpleaños lo saque a ver lugares del mismo mundo para su gran interés pues note que cada que algo le atrae sus ojos brillan más de lo normal cosa que me emociona cuando sucede pues aveces creo que soy mal abuelo pues no siempre se le ve feliz y e descubierto que tiene pesadillas Pero no me atrevo a leer su mente y lo deje entrenando con un duende que contrate que era apto en esa ramade la magia pero de su propia especie..

En la mesa de un gran salón en un gran castillo escondido en gran Bretaña con muchas protecciones llegaba una lechuza con cierta carta que e esperado pero siempre me pongo triste el pensar que como estuve con él igual de rápido lo perdere pero al menos se que el me ama pues ayer me dijo que soy el mejor abuelo del mundo y que no puede estar un día sin sentirse mal por lo que ocurrirá cuando el cumple 17 pues yo le conté toda la verdad y él me pidió disculpas pues tuve que vivir siglos para estar con el tan poco tiempo y el dijo que no me merecía tal castigo no pude evitar llorar pues soy alguien exigente y duro pero igual amo a mi familia y más al nieto que quise conocer por siglos y prepare todo para su llegada pues deje un retrato con mis conocimientos y vida para cuando yo muera el ocuparlo para que hablemos pues se que el me extrañará y ciertamente yo a él

Pov: derek

11 años y un día desde que llegue a este mundo tengo que decir que no espere tan buen pretexto para mi propia existencia pero según la muerte voldemort recién sería el inicio de mis problemas..

E estudiado toda la biblioteca del abuelo Salazar y tengo que decir que entiendo ahora muy bien lo de la magia y es algo sorprendente y espero experimentar con sus genes por si en algún momento en alguna realidad lo necesitará podría usar este poder.. estudié bastante política con el abuelo y aunque ya sabía mucho la usada en los magos es ligeramente diferente pero es interesante y aprendí más trucos para negociar que no sabía tal como ocupar la oclumancia para leer sus pensamientos para ver cuando miente o no, por lo demás al menos tengo memoria perfecta y bueno aprendí sobre muchas cosas incluso los horrocrux y bueno fue un tema interesante y si usará el poder de mi alma fácilmente podría hacer al menos 200 de ellos pues mi alma es inmensa y poderosa bueno eso no importa lo importante es que acaba de llegar mi carta de Hogwarts y no negar que estoy contento aunque ciertamente extrañaré al abuelo pues fue bueno y siempre me cuido pero sólo lo tendré 6 años más y eso duele me guste o no eso es lo que le depara pero le estaré agradecido siempre por todo pues yo lo amo como mi abuelo aunque nunca conocí el amor de pareja ciertamente si conocí el de familia pues podré ser un desalmado y sádico cuando quiero pero no significs que abandone mi propia humanida.. Pero lo que más espero es llenar un baúl con muggles para torturar y violar y alguna que otra Maga pues debo parecer ser alguien bueno si no quiero hacerme de enemigos aunque eso no significa que dejaré de hacer lo que me da placer pues todos son sólo esclavos en potencia quieran o no

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querido señor: Derek slytherin

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora

Uniforme

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo.

Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores.

Una capa de invierno.

Libros

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguienteslibros:

El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk

Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot

Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling

Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch

Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore

Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger

Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt ScamanderLas Fuerzas Oscuras.

Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble

Resto del equipo

1varita

.1 caldero de peltre número 2

.1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENERESCOBASPROPIAS

Ese era el contenido de la carta y al parecer es hora de ir al callejón de diagon y estoy emocionado pues no e ido aún y por lo demás me faltan algunos libros pero lo demás lo tengo

Sin contar el uniforme cuyo cual tengo que comprar por que varita ha tengo pues la Muerte me la dio apenas llegue y mi abuelo estuvo feliz cuando se dio cuenta que sólo yo podía usarla y que esuna varita extremadamente poderosa pues tiene 4 núcleos que son de Fénix, basilisco, tresthal y huargo.

No recuerdo que partes de esos animales tenían y ciertamente no me interesa pues es irrompible y siempre la puedo traer a mi mano así que no me interesa mucho

《Al siguiente día》

me encuentro frente al caldero chorriante junto a mi abuelo para ir al callejón de diagon

~ abuelo es necesario aparecer frente el caldero mientras podemos aparecer en el callejón~ pregunto con duda

~no es lo mismo ya la verás quiero ver tu expresión al conocer este nuevo mundo y ojala sea de tu agrado~ dice viéndome y sonriendo

Comienzo a caminar junto hasta llegar a una pared donde el mueve la varita en la pared y luego comienza a abrirse

~wow~ es lo único que puedo decir pues soy frío pero aún esté cuerpo es el de un niño y mi máscara de frialdad sale fácil con mis cambios de humor de niñes

En eso puedo notar algo que me llamo la atención pues en ese callejón lúgubre había una niña con ropas muggles y un cabello rojo hermoso y no puedo evitar cruzar miradas con ellas y sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas tan profundas donde creo que fácilmente podría perderme si no tuviera tantos años.. Aunque al final ella voltea y se sonroja y se va con lo que al parecer es una profesora de la escuela por que según mi abuelo los muggles son llevados al callejón por algún profesor y les compran los útiles correspondientes

~abuelo esa niña es muggle~ pregunto con intriga ~ y la otra es una profesora de Hogwarts si no me equivoco verdad~digo haciéndole ver a quienes me refiero aunque ella se nota a simple vista con su cabello

~eso es correcto derek aunque veo que tienes buen ojo con las niñas~ dice riéndose

Negó rápidamente pues si la vi es bonita pero sería más que nada una esclava en potencia ni nada más ni nada menos o eso me quería creer pues algo en mi interior me dice que no seria así

Este es el según capítulo y pues no estoy seguro de como me saldrá la historia pues no es la época de la que se más de Harry potter pero quiero hacerlo en esta y además algún consejo o ayuda será bienvenido :3 quiero que la pareja del protagonista sea o lily o bellatrix pues son los dos personajes de esa época que son de género femenino y me llaman la atención aunque aún estoy pensando en como integrar el sadismo del protagonista pues no soy versado en esos temas pero quería hacer la historia con algo de ese contenido


End file.
